Una Oportunidad
by Isa-Lovegood
Summary: Continuacion de El Orgullo Masculino. Lily Luna Potter, sanadora de San Mungo, cometió el error de ayudar a Scorpius el día que su novia lo dejó en el altar. Como resultado,le quedó un gran regalo y el saber que Scorpius no quería una relacion permanente.
1. Prólogo

No pude contenerme mas. Ya tenia listo este adelanto, asi que me decidi a publicarlo de una vez, mi intencion es seguir publicando una vez a la semana, si estoy muy inspirada y tengo tiempo libre, hasta dos veces a la semana. Pero no me comprometo a nada.

No los retraso mas, espero que disfruten y me dejen un review para ver que les pareció (sea corto, largo, firmado, anónimo, para felicitarme, lanzarme un Avada, lo que deseen).

Los personajes y el dinero pertenecen a JK. Lo mio es por pasatiempo y pasion.

**PRÓLOGO**

Ocho meses, tres semanas, cinco días, siete horas y cuarenta y dos minutos después…

- ¿Dónde esta la poción anestésica?- grite, atenazada por el dolor que me partía por la mitad.

La enfermera me apretó suavemente el brazo.

- Ya se lo he dicho, el sanador encargado de la anestesia está en camino.

- Eso me lo dijo hace horas- la acuse, sintiendo que la contracción se relajaba un poco. Me seque la frente cubierta de sudor con el dorso de la mano.

Estaba en el infierno. Las alegres cortinas amarillas y la música relajante no me engañaban. Me dolía mucho, mi madre y mi abuela no sabían que decirme ya y la enfermera Benson trataba desesperadamente de ayudarme en ese infierno.

- No, está usted confundida- dijo la enfermera-. Se lo dije hace veinte minutos. El sanador esta con otro paciente en estos momentos.

- Está mintiendo- dije, sintiendo el inicio de otra contracción y como la desesperación volvía a hacerse cargo de mí. Los músculos del abdomen se me tensaron de tal modo que me resulto casi imposible respirar-. Yo no voy a lograr tener este niño, ¿verdad?

- Claro que si- replico la enfermera, al tiempo que me colocaba un trapo húmedo sobre la frente-. En cuanto el sanador te haya examinado, estoy segura que le dirá que empiece a pujar.

- ¿Y cuando va a venir?- gemí-. ¿Dónde esta? ¿Por qué no ha venido ya?

- Cielo, la enfermera ya te lo dijo- dijo Ginny-. Está en otro parto. Llegará en cualquier momento.

- Eso fue lo que me dijo con el de la poción- replique, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- De verdad que no se por qué no pueden darle la poción anestésica- le dijo la abuela Molly a la enfermera.

- Por favor, anestésieme- suplique-. Por favor…

- No lo hacemos más que para las cesáreas de emergencia- afirmo la enfermera.

- ¡Pues rájeme!- le dije, sintiendo como la contracción se relajaba-. Por favor, terminemos esto. ¿Dónde está el sanador?

- Ya viene- respondió de nuevo la enfermera.

- No me lo creo- susurre-. Se está comiendo unas ranas de chocolate… o tirándose a alguien en un cuarto de limpieza… los hombres son unos gusarajos- añadí, imaginándose lo que Scorpius Malfoy estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Seguramente, bebiendo una copa de vino en algún restaurante francés con una esbelta francesa o desayunando un delicioso croissant con aromático café con la misma esbelta francesa, dependiendo de la zona horaria. En aquellos momentos, ni siquiera sabía en qué zona horaria me encontraba yo.

- Señorita Potter- dijo un hombre, entrando en la sala-. Soy el Dr. Dumberton. Nos conocimos durante una de sus revisiones mensuales. Déjeme que compruebe como esta.

Lo recordaba vagamente, había áreas de San Mungo con las que no estaba directamente relacionada y no conocía a las personas que allí laboraban. Pero una nueva contracción interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Necesito la poción anestésica- suplique-. Duérmame. Lánceme un Desmaius. Dispáreme. Lo que sea…

- Venga cariño… ¿Dónde está tu dignidad?-. Me dijo mi madre.

- Sáquela de aquí- le dije a la enfermera con una voz que no parecía pertenecerme. Cuando mi abuela iba a decir algo, el sanador hablo…

- Esta lista para pujar- anuncio el sanador, tras lanzarle los hechizos necesarios.

- ¿Y mi poción?

- Tiene que empujar. Ya no necesita la poción.

- ¿Y quién dice eso?- replique, sintiendo que el dolor volvía a desgarrarme por dentro-. Quiero la poción. Ella me prometió que me darían la poción- añadí, señalando a la enfermera.

- Yo le prometí que el sanador vendría pronto.

El sanador examino mi informe.

- ¿Ha tomado esta paciente clases de preparación al parto?

- Si- respondí-, pero no practique la respiración porque sabía que me iban a dar la poción anestésica- añadió, sintiendo que el abdomen volvía a tensárseme.

- Incorpórese y empuje- me ordeno la enfermera, sujetándome por los hombros.

Hice lo que me habían pedido. Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para hacer que el dolor desaparezca. Aquello no era un parto. Era el infierno. Seguí empujando durante lo que me pareció una eternidad. En algún momento echaron a mi madre de la sala. Recordaba vagamente que comento lo mal que su hija tenía el cabello.

La enfermera Benson no dejaba de darme indicaciones.

- Un empujón más…

- No puedo seguir empujando mucho más- susurre, sintiendo que me quedaba sin aliento y sin fuerzas.

- Claro que puede, ya casi lo hemos conseguido.

- ¿Está segura que se trata de un niño?- pregunte-. Tal vez la ecografía se equivocó y es una bestia… un hipogrifo… un alíen…

Una nueva contracción me hizo empujar con todas sus fuerzas.

- Buena chica- dijo la enfermera.

- Ya se ve la cabeza del bebe- anuncio el sanador.

- ¿Y es humano?- pregunte, atrapada entre el delirio y la excitación.

- Claro que lo es- comento el sanador con una carcajada. La enfermera y la abuela Molly lo acompañaron-. Necesito otro buen empujón.

- Uno o dos más- dijo la enfermera-. Ahora lo digo en serio. Mira donde está el hechizo reflectante*.

Volví a empujar y tuve la extraña sensación que se iba a partir en dos. No como cuando sufres una despartición al aparecerte, cosa que me había pasado cuando estaba aprendiendo y que la hacía evitar la aparición al máximo, sino peor. Empujé para librarme de ella.

- La cabeza ya está afuera. Mira el cabello- anuncio la enfermera.

Mire donde la enfermera me había indicado y me sentí completamente desconectada de la imagen de mi cuerpo y de la cabeza del bebe, adornada con una pelusita casi blanca. Aunque no había nacido del todo, él bebe empezó a llorar.

Observe a mi bebe completamente asombrada.

- Está llorando- susurre.

- Voy a agarrarlo por los hombros- dijo el sanador. Segundos más tarde, levanto al bebe-. Es una niña…

Una sensación de alivio y alegría se apodero de mí. No podía apartar los ojos de mi hija.

- Es una niña. Mi bebe es una niña. Está bien, ¿verdad?

- Claro que si mi cielo- respondió mi abuela. Ella había tenido siete hijos y muchos nietos, podía creerle a ella ¿cierto?-. Es una bella niña.

La enfermera peso a la niña, la limpio y la envolvió en una manta antes de entregársela.

- Pesa tres kilos con cincuenta gramos.

Sentí que mi corazón rebosaba de felicidad al ver a mi pequeña y sentir su peso entre mis brazos.

- Eres preciosa- susurre-. Eres una bendición y voy a hacer que tu vida sea todo lo feliz que yo pueda conseguir. Te prometo que no te llevare a colegios muggles solo para chicas si no quieres.

Entonces mire a la enfermera y al sanador.

- Gracias… muchas gracias- musite, mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas-. Gracias.

- De nada- dijo la enfermera.

- Sé que me he portado mal…

- No más que la mayoría- replico la enfermera con una sonrisa-. Sin embargo, tenía muchas ganas de verla con su bebe en brazos.

- Y, ¿cómo se va llamar?- pregunto su abuela.

- Isabella…- dije sin dudar- Isabella Phoenix**.

La abuela Molly me miro como si me hubiera vuelto loca. Pero yo solo tenía ojos para mirar a mi pequeña, le toque los pequeños deditos.

- Me alegro tanto de tenerte…- musite-. Sin embargo, no quiero volver a tener que pasar por esto, así que no pienso volver a tener relaciones sexuales.

* Hechizo reflectante= un hechizo que simula un espejo, refleja lo que necesitas y lo puedes fijar en la parte que quieras. Me parecio buena idea ya que le da mas comodidad a la embarazada para ver al bebe.

** Isabella Phoenix= El primero es el nombre de mi hija, es tan bello que tuve que usarlo! Y el segundo, es una constelación (para seguir con la tradición de los Malfoy), era la mascota de Dumbledore y también la forma de su patronus.

¿Que tal?

Esta vez lo clasifique como humor/romance porque incluí algunas partes cómicas entre todo el drama.

Ojala hayan disfutado leerlo, como yo lo hice escribiendo.

Espero sus reviews!

Isa-Lovegood.


	2. Chapter 1

A pesar de la tardanza, aqui esta el primer capitulo!

Es que cuando uno quiere hacer las cosas bien se atraviesa todo. Consultas, cumpleaños de la mamá, examenes, trabajos, cumplaños de la hermana, cocinar la comida de la bebe, etc, etc...

Sin mas preámbulos...

(Ademas de la aclaración de que todo el universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a JK)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

Había una vez en que había llevado las riendas de mi vida. Había logrado con éxito distanciarme de mi querida, pero entrometida, madre y mi sobreprotector hermano. Veía con regularidad a mi padre y a mi otro hermano, pero yo tomaba mis propias decisiones.

Había una vez en que controlaba mi vida romántica de manera que disfrutaba de citas de vez en cuando, aunque ninguna que pudiera estropear mi plan de permanecer soltera y libre de responsabilidades domésticas. Yo no era como mi madre o mi abuela, que felizmente se dedicaban a las tareas del hogar.

Había una vez, aunque normalmente tenía mi apartamento limpio y ordenado, cuando solo tenía que ocuparme de mi ropa sucia, de comprar la comida que necesitaba y que consumía a mi propio deseo.

Había una vez en que había estado a punto de conseguir mi segundo ascenso en el departamento de publicidad en el hospital San Mungo, cuando había sido una persona en la que mis jefes sabían que podían confiar.

Todo eso había cambiado como resultado de mi repentino ataque de locura temporal de hacia quince meses atrás. Mientras entraba en mi despacho quitándome partículas de comida y residuos de hollín de la ropa, rogué porque no me esperara ninguna sorpresa.

Como en el hospital el departamento de publicidad estaba conformado por sanadores que laboraban en el mismo, cada uno contaba con su despacho personal y no había un sector dedicado especialmente a las oficinas del departamento. Ocasionalmente contrataban los servicios de agencias, asesores o consultores para realizar las campañas, pero se ubicaban provisionalmente en las oficinas libres del quinto piso. Donde también estaban la sala de reuniones, el cafetín donde todo el personal y visitantes comían y la tienda de regalos.

- Buenos días, Lisa- le dije a la asistente del equipo de relaciones públicas-. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tienes algún mensaje urgente?

Lisa, que estaba segura que quería tomar mi puesto, dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

- Si, tienes reunión con el equipo para planear los suministros de pociones del próximo semestre. Pero empezó hace cinco minutos.

Empecé a sudar. Mire fijamente a Lisa.

- No la tenía apuntada en mi agenda. ¿Por qué empezaron sin mí?

Lisa me miro con falsa compasión.

- Porque Augustus Pye convoco la reunión. Parece que una de las fábricas de pociones quedó en bancarrota y debemos acudir a otra.

- Maldición. ¿Está aquí o es por red flu?

- Esta aquí- dijo Lisa, escogiéndose de hombros-. Me ofrecí a tomar notas para ti durante la reunión.

"Estoy segura de ello". Sentí como el estómago se me encogía de la presión. Era el inicio de un ataque de pánico. Jamás había tenido ataques de pánico hasta hace quince meses atrás.

- ¿Dónde es la reunión?- pregunté.

- Hummm… déjame ver- dijo Lisa, examinando unos papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio. Me contuve para no darle un buen tirón de pelo. Estoy convencida de que, debajo de los brillantes rizos negros de Lisa, hay un par de cuernos.

- Supongo que puedo llamar a la ayudante de John Bell. Ella tiene que saberlo.

Inmediatamente, Lisa levanto un trozo de pergamino y me lo ofreció.

- No hay necesidad. Aquí está el mensaje que Miriam dejo para ti.

"Sala de juntas", decía. Lo leí y me dirigí al despacho para preparar mi computadora portátil (Merlín salve a mi tía Hermione por sus brillantes ideas basadas en objetos muggles), miré en el escritorio para buscar cualquier otro mensaje que Lisa hubiera decidido tardar en darme. No había nada.

Me aseguré que no tenía demasiada importancia que llegara un poco tarde, tomé el ascensor y me dirigí a la sala de juntas. Una vez allí, gire el pomo tan silenciosamente como pude y entre en la sala de conferencias que, a primera vista, contenía al menos una decena de los ejecutivos y sanadores más importantes del hospital. Todos se giraron para mirarme.

Esbocé una sonrisa de falsa seguridad en mi misma y murmuré:

- Buenos días.

Odio llegar tarde, especialmente en las reuniones de trabajo. Aquello era algo que, inmediatamente, me colocaba en desventaja y siempre trato de controlarlo todo perfectamente.

En su organización, San Mungo estaba regido predominantemente por hombres con muchas ideas machistas. Desde el principio, sabía que me costaría mucho trabajo llegar hasta donde esperaba. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Augustus Pye haya sido elegido director del hospital unos años atrás, le confirió un clima de aceptación hacia las medidas innovadoras para aumentar las donaciones, mejorar las condiciones de los pacientes o del hospital en general, y el hecho de que me encantaba sanar a las personas y sacar provecho de mi apellido en favor de la causa, había hecho que el desafío fuera irresistible.

Tome asiento al lado del jefe de relaciones públicas del hospital, abrí mi portátil y lo arranque. En aquel momento, una rubia muy coqueta terminó de dar su discurso, en el que había estado hablando de pruebas de laboratorio, estudios e ingredientes novedosos. A continuación, la rubia empezó a mostrar una presentación de pociones creadas recientemente con grandes perspectiva de futuro.

Después de concentrarme en las imágenes, me fijé en el logo de la compañía de pociones que había en una esquina de la pantalla. Ohhh.

No lo podía creer. Un escudo de armas. Con una espada y una serpiente.

Inmediatamente, sentí que se me hacía un nudo en el estómago. Como tenía tantas ganas de que los presentes en la sala se olvidaran del hecho de que había llegado tarde, solo me había fijado muy por encima de los presentes. Decidí mirar más fijamente, concentrándome en cada persona.

Me incline hasta adelante y mire más allá de mi jefe. Allí estaba.

Sentí como se me cortaba la respiración. "Merlín, por favor. Ayúdame". Siempre había sabido que tarde o temprano volvería a verlo. Me había preparado mentalmente para cien situaciones diferentes, incluso para esta, pero sentía como mi cerebro se había bloqueado justo en el momento en que reconocí el escudo de la familia Malfoy.

Scorpius Malfoy se puso de pie y se dirigió al lado de la rubia con una sonrisa que denotaba su seguridad en sí mismo. Un traje muggle negro que le sentaba a su esbelto y musculoso cuerpo como un guante le ceñía los anchos hombros. Con cierta amargura, noté como evidentemente seguía ejercitándose. Iba tan bien arreglado que casi podría haber pasado por modelo, pero sabía que lo más sensual que Scorpius tenía no era precisamente su cuerpo, sino el modo en que su mente funcionaba. Resultaba una fascinante mezcla de hombre conservador e innovador. Además, no se apoyaba en su encanto ni en su apellido para conseguir un contrato.

- Estamos muy emocionados con la perspectiva de ampliar las pociones que suministramos a San Mungo- dijo Scorpius-. Gracias por darnos la oportunidad de hacerlo. Nos encantaría saber que les pareció la propuesta.

Realizó una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza a Augustus Pye y miró al resto de los presentes. Su mirada se detuvo por un instante más de lo debido sobre mí y, de repente, me sentí muy avergonzada. Sabía perfectamente lo que él estaba viendo. Mi cabello, que me llegaba casi a la cintura, necesitaba desesperadamente un corte. A pesar de los madrugones y el ajetreo diario, que me obligaba a meterme a la cama a las diez de lo noche, aún no había conseguido librarme de los siete kilos que había engordado durante el embarazo. Al notar el modo en que el me miraba, no pude evitar preguntarme si se me notaban las ojeras que tanto me esforzaba por ocultar. Por cierto, ¿me había hecho el encantamiento antiojeras esta mañana? No recordaba nada.

- No estás teniendo problemas con los suministros de ingredientes, ¿cierto?- pregunto uno de los sanadores-. Porque hay una huelga general con los cultivadores que le está dando verdaderos dolores de cabeza a otros pocionistas.

- No tenemos ningún problema- respondió Scorpius sin vacilar-. Nuestra empresa cuenta con sus propios invernaderos.

Me sentía algo mareada. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría pasar un ser humano sin respirar? Tenía que estar cerca del límite. Rápidamente, y a pesar de la privación de oxigeno por la que estaba pasando mi cerebro, encontré una salida. Apreté un botón de mi teléfono móvil (gracias a Dennis Creevey, por luchar tan incansablemente con mi tía para incorporar la tecnología muggle a la vida de los magos), y lo dejé casualmente sobre la mesa. Segundos más tarde, el aparato empezó a vibrar.

Lo tomé enseguida.

- Parece alguien del departamento de Finanzas- le susurré a mi jefe-. Es mejor que conteste. Perdón- añadí antes de salir disparada de la sala.

Me dirigí directamente al cuarto de baño y, tras cerrar la puerta, me cubrí el rostro con manos temblorosas.

- Maldita sea. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Cuando Scorpius se marchó a Paris y no regresó al cabo de un año, me hice creer el cuento de que jamás volvería a tener que hablar con él. El recuerdo de lo que había pasado entre nosotros la noche de la fallida boda no dejaba de asaltarme.

Mientras me miraba en el espejo del baño de damas, decidí que dejaría atrás los recuerdos y regresaría a la reunión. Saqué una toallita de papel del dispensador y la mojé con agua fría de la llave. Me la apreté contra el cuello y la frente.

"Puedo superarlo", pensé. "Puedo regresar a esa reunión y fingir que nada ocurría". Sería capaz de fingir, de hecho, las relaciones publicas de basaban mucho en el fingimiento.

Sin embargo, no estaba fingiendo el hecho de que no quería que San Mungo renovara ni ampliara su contrato con la empresa de Malfoy. Decidí que lo único que podía hacer era regresar a la sala de juntas. Así lo hice. Abrí la puerta y volví a tomar asiento al lado de mi supervisor.

- Nuestra empresa les ofrece las mejores pociones- estaba diciendo Scorpius-. Nuestros ingredientes son de excelente calidad y poseen una duración mayor que las que comercializan otras empresas.

- ¿Ha preguntado alguien lo de las nuevas pociones contra la rubeola de doxy?- le susurre a Philius, mi jefe.

- No. Tienes razón- dijo antes de volverse a Scorpius-. Uno de los objetivos que quisiéramos alcanzar es contar con las mejores pociones contra las enfermedades que han brotado en los últimos años. Por ejemplo, la rubeola de doxy, que se descubrió hace tres años y no muchos hospitales cuentan con la cura. Oímos decir que su empresa ya ha desarrollado una muy buena, como te mencioné por carta.

Scorpius le lanzó una mirada a la rubia. Ella se aclaró la garganta.

- Cuando recibimos esa carta, ya habíamos realizado esta presentación. Pero creo que podríamos tener una muestra para la próxima semana.

Noté como la mandíbula de Scorpius se contraía por la tensión.

- Así es. Lo tendremos todo preparado para la próxima semana- agrego, con voz muy seria-. Me ocuparé de ello personalmente.

- ¿Y quién se va a ocupar de todo cuando Malfoy haya regresado a Paris?- le pregunté a mi jefe.

El asintió y carraspeó.

- También queremos saber quién va a ser el contacto de San Mungo. Si tú te ocupas de los negocios internacionales desde Paris, necesitamos saber quién será nuestro contacto.

La sala se quedó sumida en un profundo silencio. Observé a los sanadores y ejecutivos y me di cuenta de que Philius acababa de hacer la pregunta que todo el mundo estaba pensando. La pregunta que podía hacer que el hospital trabajara con otra empresa de pociones.

La respuesta de Scorpius y la posterior desaparición de este de mi vida me darían una tranquilidad que ni siquiera todos los galeones del mundo podrían comprar.

Me giré para mirar a Scorpius. Él había apretado la mandíbula y tenía una expresión en el rostro que me recordaba a la de un gladiador a punto de iniciar un combate. Esa expresión me intranquilizo profundamente.

- Yo seré el contacto- dijo-. No voy a regresar a Paris.

* * *

><p>Y ahi quedó...<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y me den su sincera opinión.

Isa-Lovegood.


	3. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo.

Se que me ausenté por mucho tiempo, así que no haré promesas vagas y sólo les diré que actualizaré cuando pueda. Así que, cuando menos se lo esperen, llegará un nuevo capítulo.

No los atraso más. Ya saben que todo es propiedad de JK y WB.

Capitulo 2

Tan pronto como anuncié que sería el contacto de la empresa con San Mungo y que no iba a regresar a París, sentí que el nivel de tensión que reinaba en la sala caía al menos un sesenta por ciento. Aparte de reafirmar su confianza, sé que eso le reportará buenos beneficios a mi empresa.

Clarisse Zabinni me dejó tirado en el altar frente a mi familia y amigos. Tal vez habrá logrado hacer añicos mi ego y dejarme en ridículo. Podría ser que ella hubiera sido la razón por la que había abandonado Inglaterra para ser el hombre de siempre. Sin embargo, soy un hombre de principios y estoy determinado a mejorar la cuenta que mi empresa tiene con San Mungo. La cuenta había ido creciendo cada año, por lo que éste sería el impulso para convertirnos en el mayor proveedor de pociones del hospital.

- Me alegro de saberlo- dijo Augustus Pye-. En ese caso, nos darás la muestra la próxima semana y lo pensaremos un poco más.

Asentí, notando que la adrenalina se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. Tendría que esforzarme mucho para sacar adelante este proyecto, pero lo conseguiré. Ya lo he hecho antes.

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie, tras interpretar las palabras de Augustus como indicación de que la reunión había terminado. Le di la mano a Augustus y a otro de los sanadores, que estaba sentado a su lado. Vi que Lily Potter se dirigía hacia la puerta y recordé aquella apasionada noche…

Ella apartó la mirada. Me pareció muy curioso, dado que nos habíamos separado amigablemente. Lo ocurrido entre nosotros fue tan sólo una aventura de una noche. Por lo que recordaba, la noche había sido memorable, aunque no podía acordarme de demasiados detalles dado que estaba completamente borracho.

No quería que hubiera incomodidad alguna entre nosotros, y menos en estos momentos, cuando necesito que todos los sanadores importantes me apoyen. Repasé mentalmente las personas con las que me he puesto en contacto. Joshua Zabinni seguramente me apoyaría, a él le importa más la calidad de mi trabajo que el fiasco con su sobrina. Bastian Hamilton también me tiene en muy buena estima.

Y Lily. Tal vez podría ir a verla a su despacho es este mismo momento. Me volví hacia mi ayudante y le indiqué todos los materiales que habíamos utilizado en la presentación.

- Recógelo todo, por favor, Amanda. Volveré dentro de quince minutos.

Salí de la sala de juntas y me dirigí hacia el despacho de Lily mientras iba saludando con la mano a todos aquellos que no había visto en más de un año. Con una despreocupación que ya no fingía, me había preparado para situaciones incómodas, para la pena e incluso para las bromas pesadas. Un año alejado de Clarisse Zabinni me curó muy bien. De hecho, con un mes me había resultado más que suficiente.

La verdad era que Clarisse no me había roto el corazón. Simplemente me había hecho pedazos el ego y que mis planes empresariales variaran temporalmente. Después de pasarme un año trabajando en el mercado francés y disfrutando de la compañía de más de una creativa y atenta _mademoiselle_, me siento como nuevo.

Apreté el botón del ascensor y saludé con una inclinación de la cabeza a la recepcionista.

- ¿Cómo te va todo, Sarah? ¿Le va todo bien a tus hijos?

La mujer parpadeó.

- Oh. Jamás hubiera esperado que se acordara. Hace ya mucho tiempo de que usted…

La mujer interrumpió lo que iba a decir y se aclaró la garganta, como si no supiera que comentar.

- Han pasado muchas cosas, pero ya todo es agua pasada- contesté tranquilamente, mientras subíamos al ascensor-. ¿Y tus hijos?

- Bien- dijo la mujer, aliviada-. Ben empezará este año en Hogwarts.

- Crecen tan rápidamente… parece que fue ayer cuando me contabas de sus brotes de magia accidentales.

- Tiene usted razón- comentó Sarah, mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían-. Que tenga usted un buen día. Me alegro mucho de volver a verlo señor Malfoy.

- Scorpius- la corregí-. A partir de ahora vas a verme con más frecuencia- añadí. Entonces bajé del ascensor y me dirigí a la oficina de Lily.

Una mujer de cabello oscuro que había sentada en la recepción me miró de arriba abajo y me sonrió.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

La pregunta parecía más bien una invitación. Sonreí.

- Sólo quería hablar con Lily Potter durante un minuto. ¿Está en su despacho?

- Claro. Acaba de regresar de una reunión. Puede usted entrar, señor…

- Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy- respondí. Inmediatamente, vi que la mujer comprendía lo que significaba ese nombre.

- Oh… al que Clarisse…- comentó la mujer, cubriéndose inmediatamente la boca con la mano.

- No pasa nada. Todo eso ya es historia- dije, mientras me dirigía a la puerta del despacho.

La puerta estaba abierta. Ella estaba al lado de la ventana, contemplando el paisaje como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos. Tenía el cabello más largo de lo que recordaba. Además, llevaba el traje que tenía puesto de modo diferente. La última vez que la vi, estaba delgada como una modelo, aunque siempre había sido muy bajita para ser considerada una.

Observé cómo ella se mordía el labio y me pregunté qué más sería diferente en ella.

- Eh, es mejor que Philius no te vea mirando por la ventana durante la jornada laboral- bromeé.

Ella se dio la vuelta y me miró con la boca abierta. Tenía los ojos chocolate llenos de sorpresa. Casi asombro.

- Mmm… Hola. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Yo también me alegro de verte- comenté, con una carcajada.

- Lo siento- dijo ella, colocándose el cabello detrás de la oreja y avanzando hacia el escritorio-. ¿Cómo te fue en París?

- Bien, pero ya estaba listo para regresar. Me gustaría saber si estás de mi parte para que San Mungo amplíe su cuenta con mi empresa. ¿Te parece que cenemos juntos esta noche? ¿Mañana por la noche, tal vez?

- Lo siento, no puedo.

- Mmm- repliqué, tomándole la mano izquierda. Me sentía sorprendido de que ella se hubiera negado tan rápidamente-. No veo señales de compromiso o matrimonio.

- Tengo otros compromisos. Lo siento. Parece que las cosas te van bien- se apresuró ella a añadir.

- A excepción de que voy a necesitar una nueva ayudante- respondí. Aludiendo a la metedura de pata de la rubia durante la presentación.

- No sería mala idea- replicó ella, con una sonrisa. Entonces, miró su reloj-. Me gustaría mucho que pudiéramos hablar, pero hoy tengo un horario muy apretado.

- De acuerdo- le dije, preguntándome a qué se debía aquella poca simpatía-. No estás molesta por aquella noche que…

- Claro que no- repuso Lily, antes de poder terminar la frase-. Fue simplemente una de esas cosas que pasan, como el hecho de que un meteorito caiga en el callejón Diagon o que el ministro te visite de sorpresa en tu casa.

Arrugué el ceño al escuchar las comparaciones que ella había elegido. No estaba seguro de que me gustaran mucho.

- En realidad, no recuerdo mucho sobre…

- Ni yo tampoco. Los dos estábamos muy bebidos, por lo que en realidad, no hay nada de qué hablar.

- Espero que no afecte nuestra relación laboral.

- En el caso de que volvamos a trabajar juntos, estoy segura que no supondrá ningún problema. Todo eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.

- Por supuesto que volveremos a trabajar juntos- afirmé, decidido a apartar cualquier duda de su pensamiento-. Haré todo lo que pueda para lograr ese incremento en los pedidos de San Mungo.

El hecho de que ella no hiciera ninguna exclamación de alegría al escuchar mis palabras me dejó algo perplejo. Lily siempre se había mostrado muy simpática conmigo. ¿A qué se debía aquel cambio?

- Quieres que yo lo consiga, ¿verdad?

- Quiero lo que sea mejor para San Mungo- replicó ella-. ¿Qué seguridad tenemos de que no vas a regresar a Francia?

- Porque he dicho que me voy a quedar aquí y no se trata sólo de razones empresariales- afirmé-. Mi padrino sufrió un ataque en una de sus excursiones y tuvo repercusiones en el corazón. Necesita alguien con quien vivir hasta que se recupere. El elegido fui yo.

- ¡Vaya!- comentó ella, sorprendida-. Jamás te habría considerado como la clase de hombre que se ocupa de los demás.

- Y no lo soy, pero esto es diferente. Mi padrino se presentó a todas mis graduaciones, partidos de quidditch, estuvo los veranos y navidades. No tenía hijos propios, pero se ocupó de nosotros cuando mi padre se largaba.

- La maldición de los Malfoy…

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Oh, fue algo que mencionaste sobre por qué no querías tener hijos. Era algo así como una maldición, una larga línea de padres…

- Si- comenté, sorprendido de que Lily se acordara de ese detalle-. No recordaba haberte dicho eso. No suelo hablar mucho sobre mi padre.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

- Fue una noche muy extraña- comentó ella, volviendo a mirar el reloj-. Tengo que dejarte. Me alegro de que te vayan bien las cosas.

- Lo mismo digo- respondí -. Te volveré a ver muy pronto y con frecuencia.

- Cuídate- dijo ella, tomando asiento y revolviendo unos pergaminos que estaban en su escritorio.

Observé cómo el estupendo trasero de Scorpius salía de mi despacho y me dije que ya podía respirar. De soslayo, vi la fotografía de mi hija, Isabella y me la coloqué en el pecho. Los dedos empezaron a temblarme.

No había contado con que él regresara a Inglaterra y mucho menos a San Mungo. Scorpius tiene muchas boticas y hospitales en Europa a los que proveía de igual manera. No necesita a San Mungo. Además, ¿por qué ponerse en una situación en la que tuviera que responder ante los chismorreos y las bromas de la gente por su fracasada boda?

Sin embargo, no había contado con el orgullo de Scorpius. Me había convencido de que no volvería a verlo al menos durante muchos años. Posiblemente nunca más.

Lancé una maldición.

Lisa entró en aquel momento por la puerta.

- Era Scorpius Malfoy. ¡Qué guapo! ¿Por qué lo habrá dejado Clarisse?

Como seguían temblándome las manos, agarré con fuerza la foto de mi hija.

- No lo sé.

- Sin embargo, parece que él la ha olvidado por completo- comentó Lisa, enroscándose un dedo en el cabello-. Tú ya has trabajado antes con él. ¿Sabes si pertenece a algún club o a qué sitios le gusta ir?

La mire con incredulidad.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? Se ha pasado el último año en París.

- Tranquila. Se trataba sólo de una pregunta. Después de todo, yo estoy soltera, igual que él. No me importaría poder darle la oportunidad de ayudarlo a reconstruir su… ego- añadió, con una pícara sonrisa.

- No creo que necesite que nadie lo ayude para eso.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó, esperanzada-. ¿Y qué te hace decir eso? ¿Acaso te ha comentado algo sobre mí? Me ha mirado, ya sabes, como si le gustara lo que veía…

- Estoy segura de ello- dije, esperando que si le daba la razón, decidiera marcharse-. Eres una chica muy bonita.

Lisa me dedicó una pícara sonrisa.

- Eres muy amable- comentó-. Gracias. Tengo suerte de no haber tenido jamás problemas con la báscula. Puedo comer todo lo que quiero.

Antes de quedarme embarazada, yo también había sido capaz de comer todo lo que quería. Ya no puedo. Apreté los dientes y sonreí.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Si perdieras unos cinco kilos y te cortaras el pelo, me apuesto algo a que podrías salir mucho más.

-En estos momentos, te aseguro que no quiero salir más.

Lisa pareció no haberme escuchado.

- No estoy segura de que pudieras atraer la atención de Scorpius, pero…

Parpadeé al escuchar ese insulto. Tendría que haberme imaginado lo que Lisa iba a decir. El modo en que mi secretaria era capaz de clavarme el cuchillo en el pecho me recordaba a mi madre. Respiré profundamente.

- Lisa, confía en mí. Te aseguro que no me interesa en lo más mínimo llamar la atención de Scorpius.

Lisa quedó en silencio y me observó durante un largo instante. Entonces, entornó los ojos.

- Tú sabes algo. ¿Qué le pasa?

Comprendí que me había equivocado por completo al tratar de comunicarle a Lisa que Scorpius no me interesaba en lo absoluto. Desgraciadamente, tuve que pasarme el resto del día tratando, sin conseguirlo, de que Lisa dejara de hacerme preguntas con respecto a Scorpius Malfoy.

- ¿Acaso tiene problemas mentales? ¿Está loco?

- Que yo sepa no- le respondí, antes de marcharme a mi ronda por el piso.

Cuando regresé, Lisa entró en el despacho conmigo.

- ¿Crees que comete abusos emocionales o físicos?

- No- respondí con total desenfado.

- ¿Tiene creencias anti muggles como su abuelo?- siguió preguntando.

- Por supuesto que no- respondí horrorizada.

Lisa suspiró. Evidentemente, se sentía muy frustrada.

- En ese caso, tal vez sea algo personal. ¿Tiene problemas… ya sabes… ahí abajo?

- ¡Por Melín!- exclamé-. No por lo que yo he oído…

Lisa frunció el ceño.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no te interesa? Es guapo. Tiene mucho dinero y es muy inteligente.

- Seguramente sea por algo hormonal- mentí sin ningún problema-. Desde que tuve a Isabella, no me interesan los hombres. Sólo dormir bien.

- Oh- comentó Lisa, con un ligero tono de compasión-. Además, seguramente también es esa la razón por la que te has abandonado.

Parpadeé, tendría que haberme imaginado que Lisa tampoco dejaría pasar esa oportunidad. Conté hasta diez y apreté los dientes.

- Que amable eres al darte cuenta.

Lisa abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Oh, no quería molestarte. Simplemente resulta evidente que no te esfuerzas mucho en tu aspecto físico. Yo podría ayudarte si quieres…

- No tienes por qué molestarte. Lo que sí me gustaría es que imprimieras las notas de prensa para el evento de recaudación de fondos del hospital y que actualices la lista de pacientes ingresados durante el día, me gustaría hacer la próxima ronda en media hora. Gracias- dije, a modo de despedida.

Luego de la ronda, almorcé en la guardería del hospital. Debido a los numerosos embarazos en el hospital, San Mungo se había aliado con el ministerio para poder cuidar a los hijos de sus empleados. Para lo que habilitaron el edificio contiguo al hospital y lo aislaron de los muggles.

Después de pasar por tres niñeras y considerar que su abuela estaba muy ocupada con sus otros bisnietos, había decidido llevar a Isabella a la guardería con ciertas reservas. Prefería que una sola persona cuidara de mi hija y también me preocupaban las infecciones, pero me encanta la proximidad de mi hija y la posibilidad de visitarla durante la jornada laboral.

Entré en la sala para bebés, donde se encontraba mi hija de seis meses. Una de las cuidadoras le estaba dando un plato de cereales.

- ¿Cómo se está portando hoy?

- Bien, pero está muy activa. Creo que podría empezar a gatear muy pronto.

Justo en aquel momento, Isabella levantó la cabeza y me vio. Lanzó un grito de alegría y empezó a golpear la bandeja de la silla de comer con los puños.

- Parece que se alegra de verte- comentó la profesora.

Sentí una inmensa oleada de alegría. La adoración que mi hija parecía sentir hacia mi nunca dejaba de llegarme al corazón.

- ¿Cómo está mi princesita?

Isabella sonrió con la boca llena de cereales. Me acerqué a sustituir a la profesora en la comida de la pequeña. Le di un beso en la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?- le pregunté, mientras le llevaba la cuchara a la boca.

Isabella tragó la papilla de cereales y realizó una serie de sonidos ininteligibles como si las dos estuviéramos teniendo una conversación.

- A la abuela Ginny no le gustaría que hablaras con la boca llena, pero tendrá que aguantarse por el momento, ¿verdad?

Isabella asintió y abrió la boca para que le diera otra cucharada. Cuando terminó le papilla, le limpié la boca y las manos a pesar de las protestas de mi bebé.

Después de cambiarle el pañal, me la llevé a un rincón tranquilo y, tras tomar asiento en una mecedora, empecé a acunarla lentamente. Después de una mañana que me había puesto los nervios de punta, el peso de mi hija entre mis brazos me proporcionaba un enorme consuelo. A medida que Isabella fue relajándose, sentía que los latidos de mi corazón se calmaban poco a poco, algo que jamás habría imaginado.

Cuando me enteré de que me había quedado embarazada, sentí que el pánico se apoderaba de mí y consideré abortar. No me sentía con fuerzas para ser madre. Mi apartamento era muy pequeño. No estaba casada. Tenía una madre a la que le daría un ataque si su hija se convertía en madre soltera, y una familia que aprovecharía la oportunidad para inmiscuirse en su vida. Aparte de todo esto, mis planes no incluían niños, al menos hasta que no estuviera casada. Y eso si me casaba. Por añadidura, carecía de instinto materno. Cuando era niña, era de las menores de mi familia y nunca tuve que cuidar otros infantes. A diferencia de Victorie, quién siempre estaba cuidando algún primo o hermano.

¿Qué veía la gente en los niños? A mí me parecían pequeños salvajes que no hacen más que llorar, llorar un poco más, hacer sus necesidades, llorar, comer y volver a llorar.

Por lo tanto, lo más lógico parecía acudir a un medimago y decirle que no quería tener al niño. Jamás había encontrado el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Siempre había estado demasiado ocupada. No había encontrado la fuerza suficiente para realizar aquella llamada.

Conseguí ocultar mi embarazo hasta el sexto mes, cuando el abdomen empezó a abultárseme. Conseguí evitar encontrarme con mi madre diciéndole que el trabajo me tenía abarrotada. Sabía que la ganancia de peso no le pasaría desapercibida a mi madre. Mi padre y mis hermanos eran demasiado despistados como para notar algo, aunque también los evité.

Mis compañeros de trabajo reaccionaron con sorpresa y curiosidad. Yo me comporté como si fuera de lo más normal que estuviera embarazada. Muy pronto, las preguntas cesaron.

Con mi familia fue muy diferente, no dejaron de interrogarme ni de intentar sonsacarme quien era el padre ni porqué estaba ausente hasta que los amenacé con no verlos en dos años de exilio auto impuesto. A mi madre le dio un ataque de histeria que necesitó grandes dosis de poción calmante para superar. Estuvo encerrada en su dormitorio durante una semana completa.

Miré a Isabella, que se había dormido en mis brazos. Las pestañas rubias casi no se veían sobre su blanca piel. Me enamoré de ella a primera vista. No sabía nada del cuidado de los niños, o por lo menos, nada más allá de cómo tratar las enfermedades, el envenenamiento…, sólo lo que le habían enseñado en sus estudios para convertirse en sanadora. Pero comprendía algunas cosas sobre lo que la pequeña necesitaba.

Amor, comida, luz del sol, un baño, dormir y a su madre. Me imaginé que lo demás lo aprendería con el tiempo. Me levanté de la mecedora y llevé a la niña a la cuna que estaba marcada con su nombre. Cuando la dejé acostada, la contemplé llena de amor. Tras despedirme de las cuidadoras, me marché de la guardería para regresar a mi despacho por vía flu.

A pesar de quedar a un lado del edificio de San Mungo, las normativas para ir y regresar eran muy claras, ya que se vería muy raro que, continuamente, personas entraran y salieran de dos almacenes supuestamente abandonados. Por esto, se usa la red flu para transitar entre ambos. Además, personalmente uso un automóvil muggle para movilizarme desde mi hogar en los suburbios londinenses hasta la guardería, que cuenta con estacionamiento privado para los empleados que usan este medio de transporte. Especialmente aquellos que llevan a sus hijos a la guardería y no quieren valerse del metro o la red flu; ya que la aparición queda totalmente descartada.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos, Lisa no dejó de preguntarme por Scorpius durante toda la tarde. Cada vez que la secretaría mencionaba su nombre, sentía cómo perdía los nervios un poco más.

Al término de la jornada de trabajo, fui a recoger a Maddie y compré un bocadillo en una gasolinera mientras la pequeña canturreaba en su silla en el asiento trasero del auto. Antes de llegar a la casa, capté un olor muy peculiar que me decía que lo primero que haría al entrar sería cambiar el pañal de Isabella.

Tras sacar a la niña, el bolso de la pequeña y el bocadillo, entré en mi casa, las dejé en el vestíbulo y me dirigí inmediatamente a la habitación de la bebé. Justo cuando estaba poniéndole un pañal limpia a mi hija, el timbre empezó a sonar. Al notar la insistencia con la que sonaba, deduje que era mi madre, la cual no soportaba que no incluyera a mi familia en el hechizo anti aparición. Pero, ¿quién querría visitas sorpresas cuando estás tan cansada que no puedes mantener los ojos abiertos más de dos segundos seguidos? O ¿cuándo la casa está tan desordenada que parece que una manada de duendecillos de Cournalles acaban de pasar por ahí?

- Por favor, Isabella, dime que me queda un poco de vino en la nevera- le dije a la niña.

La pequeña respondió con un sonido ininteligible.

- ¿Liliana?- dijo la voz de mi madre, desde una puerta ya abierta-. Liliana, ¿estás ahí?

Gruñí imperceptiblemente. Mi madre se negaba a acortar mi nombre, precisamente lo que yo prefería. Completo no va conmigo en lo absoluto.

- Estoy aquí, mamá- dije, desde lo alto de las escaleras.

- Gracias a Merlín que estás bien- replicó Ginevra Potter, con un peinado y maquillaje perfecto. Llevaba un traje también perfecto, acompañado por una manicura igual de perfecta-. Al ver el desorden que tenías en el vestíbulo creí que habían entrado a robar en la casa.

- Tenía que cambiar el pañal de Isabella rápidamente- le dije-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Oh mírala… está hecha un asco… la abuela Ginny te pondrá guapa en un santiamén- comentó mi madre, tomando a su nieta en brazos. Entonces, vino el comentario fuera de lugar-. Querida, realmente deberías comer más saludablemente- dijo, refiriéndose a la bolsa de comida que había en la entrada-. Jamás perderás el peso que ganaste durante el embarazo si comes esa clase de alimento.

- Gracias por los ánimos mamá- repliqué, con un ligero sarcasmo.

- Sólo miro por tu bien. Algún día, podrías encontrar al hombre adecuado que sea un buen padre para nuestra pequeña Isabella y supongo que querrás estar preparada.

Eso significa que, este día, no lo estoy.

- ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la manga?- me preguntó, rascándome la tela con la uña.

- ¿Cereales? ¿Papilla de manzana?- repliqué, encogiéndome de hombros-. No sé. Mira, no tengo nada que ofrecerte a excepción de comida para bebés y la mitad de mi bocadillo. ¿Te interesa?

- No, gracias- comentó mi madre, arrugando la nariz-. Sólo he venido para ver a Isabella y dejarte esta solicitud para el Colegio Saint Martin para chicas. Tienen una lista de espera muy larga. Es muy difícil entrar, pero dado que tú y varias de tus primas estudiaron ahí, no debería haber ningún problema.

Sentí que se me hacía un nudo en el estómago mientras me dirigía con mi madre a la cocina.

- Aún no he decidido si Saint Martin es el mejor lugar para Isabella. Estoy pensando en el Colegio Watford.

Ginny contuvo el aliento.

- Allí no. Cariño, no tienen estructura ni llevan uniformes… Además, jamás conocerá a las personas adecuadas… Tú sabes cuantos magos importantes envían a sus hijos a Saint Martin antes de entrar a Hogwarts para recibir formación básica…

Me mordí la lengua y levanté los dos dedos haciendo la señal de la paz, la que normalmente utilizaba para indicarle a su madre que se estaba excediendo. Una vez más.

Ginny se quedó boquiabierta.

- Oh, no puedes creer que estoy interfiriendo sólo por traerte una solicitud. Y por haber hablado con Stuart Randall en Administración- añadió.

Seguí mostrándole la mano con la señal de la paz. Ginny suspiró.

- ¿Puedo darle un baño?

- Le encantará.

Ginny sonrió a su nieta.

- Es tan bonita como tú lo eras a su edad. Aunque con el cabello tan diferente al tuyo… lo has hecho muy bien… aunque habría sido mejor si, al menos, te hubieras casado con su padre.

- La vida no es perfecta- repliqué-. ¿Quieres darle de cenar también?

Mi madre asintió.

- Bien, en ese caso te traeré un delantal.

Hasta aquí llegó. Lo hice bien largo para compensar esa larga espera.

Debo dar gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron sus reviews: yesica7448, jhl89, lilius fan, TMpasion, LilyMalfoy-Hansy, Annabella Prinx, LilyLunaMalfoyPotter, mara1996.

Y también, aquellos que me agregaron a sus alertas, espero que se animen a dejarme un review, así sea corto! Me gusta saber lo que piensan de mis fics.

Gracias por estar pendientes!

Besos a todos!


End file.
